


一掷千金

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, M/M, Milking, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 风俗店系列第一篇，产乳 性交易 群交 轮奸 dirty talk 药物
Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583467
Kudos: 24





	一掷千金

精灵第一次来到这家店是受了那商人的邀请。作为出身显赫的贵族子弟，而且是家族钦定的继承人，趋炎附势之徒他见得不能再多。所以当商人邀请他去这店里寻欢作乐的时候，他在心里暗暗嘲笑，这艾欧泽亚什么风俗店他没去过，头牌都被他包了几个。但是商人的故作神秘也让最近无趣的精灵觉得不妨去见识见识，破天荒的答应了这个以前不入法眼的小商人。

这家店在乌尔达哈一个十分不起眼的角落，没有店名。似乎是会员介绍制，需要以暗号和象征会员身份的金羽毛胸针入场。在商人的带领下，精灵自然得到了热情欢迎。商人向店员介绍精灵，戴着面具的侍者立刻殷勤的端上一个锦盒，里面摆着一枚金羽毛胸针。

精灵面露迟疑的神色，商人摆摆手示意侍者先把胸针拿走，“先让我们的小少爷见识一下吧，不过我想您一定会喜欢的。”

推开沉重黝黑的门，里面空间竟如此之大，富丽堂皇的令人咋舌。饶是从小锦衣玉食的精灵也不由得晃了眼。屋内的侍者与屋外不同，他们不戴面具，个个拥有美丽的面庞和精致的妆容。一位身姿挺拔的金发精灵迎了上来，他有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，上挑的眼尾和棕色的皮肤令他有了点异域风情。精灵发现他耳朵上挂着一个金色的小坠子，上面刻着“26”这个数字。

“我是店员26号，感谢您的赏光。”26号恭敬的向精灵鞠躬。

“您就跟着26好好参观吧，我想有美人相伴总比和我一起要好。”商人行礼后告退了。

这家伙，根本就是自己去快活了吧！精灵暗暗对商人翻了个白眼。但是26号倒是令他满意，精灵凑过去看26号的耳坠子，“这是什么？”

“这是我的编号，客人。在我们店有三种店员。一种是店外的，您应该已经见过了，他们负责对外界接洽以及安保工作。”

难怪一个个看起来人高马大的，精灵心想。

“还有一种，就是我这样的，是店内接待员，负责为您引路、端茶送水以及一切您需要的服务。我们都有编号牌，您以编号称呼我就好。”26号又行了一次礼。“第三种我稍后就为您引荐，他们也有编号，但是编号牌是银色的。他们专职提供肉体服务，只为了让每一位光临我们店的顾客得到最大的满足。有许多不同价位不同类型的店员可以供您选择。”

精灵点点头，“你们这种不提供服务吗？”他感到有些可惜。

26号依然毕恭毕敬的，但是脸上泛起一丝红晕，“只要您愿意，我很荣幸为您提供服务……只是我们接待人员毕竟不是专业的，为了您更好的体验，我依然推荐您进店后选择其他店员。”

精灵看到有一个接待员被人扒了裤子，他长长的白发垂下来，精灵看不清他的脸，但是通过头发里露出的长耳朵，可以判断出也是精灵族，他的编号牌上写着57。顾客扒下他裤子以后，把串珠从他屁股里拔了出来，引发了一连串淫荡的叫喊。

“你们每个人屁股里都塞着那个吗？”精灵盯着因为后穴空虚瘫倒在地上的57号。

“是的……要是不塞着东西，我们很难集中精神工作。”

精灵勾了勾嘴唇，他开始在心底夸赞那个商人，这确实是个好地方。他注意到26号用羡慕的眼神看着57号，因为那个扒裤子的客人醉醺醺的宣布自己今天心情好，所以买下57号一晚，所有人只要愿意都可以干他。精灵觉得26号这个贱货还要努力维持职业素养的样子实在太搞笑了，为了捉弄对方，他走向了57号，蹲下来撩开对方的头发。

57号正在被几个男人操弄，头低着，不断的喘息。精灵没看清他的脸，但他其实兴趣也不大，只不过他注意到57号涂着色泽艳丽的唇彩。于是精灵扇了他一巴掌，骂他是个花枝招展的妓女，接着命令对方为他口交。57号顺从的照做了，唾液和口红全蹭到了精灵的阴茎上。精灵在他腰上狠狠拧了一把，满意的看着对方白皙的肌肤上留下一个红印子。但他今晚的重头戏不是这个，于是没一会就把阴茎抽出来，在57号的脸上擦了擦，示意26号带他继续参观。

几个华丽的屏风隔出一段弯弯绕绕的路，精灵这才真正的走进店里。

“左边是价位便宜的区域，适合只需泄欲的客人，店员有一部分来自外界，同时也会通过合作方的渠道接待非会员的客人，但是我敢保证他们的品质绝对不输给其他店。”26号转了个方向，“右边虽然价钱昂贵，但是全是本店花了极大心血封闭培育出来的优质店员，是本店最为自豪的招牌，只接待尊贵的会员。他们都是善解人意的孩子，能满足您的任何需求。”

“先都去看看吧，今晚有的是时间。”精灵懒洋洋的回答，顺手摸了一把26号的屁股。

26号先带他参观了左边，那场景还真令人震撼，一走过去就看见四面墙壁，每一面墙壁都是一排各式各样的屁股。每个屁股上方的墙壁贴着编号牌。有不少人在里面操弄这些屁股，没有什么富有风情的互动，只是单方面发泄而已。这场景让精灵想起贫民口中的公共澡堂，只不过淋浴设备换成了人肉飞机杯。

“这里的不光是没有经过训练、品质不够好的店员，还有一些兼职人员和不太听话的孩子。”注意到精灵有些不解，26号继续解释，“有一些人被卖过来以后不太配合，会反抗和逃跑，放在这里就不会有脱逃的风险。还有一些人，则是为了生计，或者是特殊爱好，白天从事其他工作，夜晚来本店打工。为了保护他们的隐私，本店为他们安排这个位置接客。如果您喜欢，我们也可以把他们拖出来为您提供服务，不过兼职人员除非他本人同意，我们才能提供额外服务，因为本店与他们签订了严格的保密协议。”

精灵似乎兴致不高，26号见状立刻带他去了右边。右边的装修显然更加精致，也安静。中间有一个巨大的舞台，两边全是包间。

“本店不定期会举办一些活动表演，偶尔也有顾客会包下那个舞台开乱交派对。不凑巧，今天这个舞台是空着的。”26号对精灵做了一个请的手势，“您可以在走廊最深处的房间选择心仪的店员，然后再接着选择喜欢的房间。”

精灵难以压抑期待的心情，跟着26号走进了那个房间。那房间比他想象中要宽敞许多，里面摆放着很多巨大的精致鸟笼，那些店员们就被放在笼子里任客人挑选。

“您今天来的晚了些，有的店员已经被挑走了。以后您可以向我们提前预定心仪的店员。”

精灵走动的时候，笼子里的店员就抬头用热切的眼神看着他。他这才注意到这些店员全都拥有饱满的不正常的胸部，可以和女性相较。

“啊，我正要和您介绍，这是本店的特色，不如说很多人正是为了这一点才来光顾。”26号似乎很高兴精灵注意到了，“这些店员全部都能生产奶水。”

精灵感到不可思议，于是在一个笼子前蹲了下来。里面是一个一看就十分娇嫩可人的蓝发精灵，编号是s-16。精灵伸手揉捏了一下那对饱胀的乳肉，果然，s-16发出娇媚的呼声，同时乳头流出了乳白的汁液。

“在药物的培养下，这些孩子们奶量都十分充沛，能提供吸奶服务的店员我们一般称为奶牛。啊，不过想要吸奶服务的话，需要另外加钱购买。”

精灵的注意力已经不在26号的讲解上了，s-16乖巧的模样很得他欢心。“这家伙，多少钱？”

“s-16是吗，客人您的眼光真好，他在本店人气非常高呢。”

精灵有些腻烦26号喋喋不休的推销了，觉得下次来得把阴茎塞他嘴里。“给我个宽敞点的房间。”

s-16穿着半透明的纱裙，佩戴着华丽繁复的首饰。他顺从，不如说是渴求的贴了上来，嘴里说着类似感谢客人指名之类的话语。他有着一副秀气柔软的面孔，眼睛好像总是给人湿润的感觉。这个浑身散发娇柔气质的家伙让精灵觉得他可能生错了性别，于是命令s-16自慰但不能射精，以证明他的阴茎是个毫无用处的器官。对方照做了，他光着脚站在地毯上抚慰自己的阴茎，可能因为店内调教的后果，这样抚弄效果不佳，他花了一些别的方式才让自己的阴茎勃起，比如腾出一只手抠挖自己的后穴。精灵看着他面色潮红，双腿颤抖勉力支撑的模样觉得愉快，伸出一只脚不轻不重的在s-16的阴茎上踩了一下。他立刻有了反应，这个时候精灵突然拔高声调，用近乎冷酷的声音命令他不许射，s-16立刻用手捏住自己的阴茎前端让精液不用射出来，同时发出一声啜泣，用哀求的眼神看着精灵。

精灵示意s-16过来，他顺从的爬过去，撩起上衣，露出汁水四溅的乳头。精灵凑过去吸吮，口腔才刚刚包裹住那块肉，s-16就泄了。但他已经欺负的足够，不再为难这个小美人，伸手在对方柔软的臀肉上揉捏。见客人没有责难自己，s-16高兴的扭动着，同时伸手牢牢抱住精灵的脑袋，似乎对方不吸干自己就不会放开。见他突然露出强势的味道，精灵在他的胸部咬了一口，留下一个清晰的齿痕。s-16轻声抱怨这样会妨碍他接客，精灵推倒了他，说结账的时候自己会付损失费，然后迫不及待的把勃起的阴茎塞进那个湿哒哒的肉穴。s-16的穴湿润的难以想象，里面柔软又温暖，同时分泌大量湿滑的体液，感觉像把阴茎插进了果冻里。精灵在肆意搅动，手不客气的乱捏着，s-16一边淫叫一边射乳，精灵注意到他很少射精，高潮的时候基本通过喷射奶水释放。精灵捋了一把被喷出来的奶水沾湿的头发，骂他应该感到羞愧，因为他本来应该长洞的地方多了一块肉，现在少了一个洞的他就是个残废的妓女。s-16因为他的辱骂高潮了，眼睛里因为浸满泪水，变得亮晶晶的。

满足的精灵离店时，支付了一大笔钱的他理所当然从侍者那里收下了金羽毛胸针。26号带他走向大门时，精灵才注意到门口有一位穿着华丽的敖龙族男性。他穿着暴露，披着华美的绸缎，拥有丰满性感的肉体，身上用金粉画着花纹，与他深色的肌肤相得益彰。他的耳朵、乳头和阴茎都穿了精致的金环，上面还镶嵌着五颜六色的宝石，这些环又挂着漂亮的链子，串在一起。

精灵走上前端详敖龙，对方安静的看着精灵，眼里露出的是比那些笼子里的店员更深切的渴望。但是他身上没有编号牌。

“这是本店的装饰品。”26号注意到了这边，走了过来，用看一个摆件的眼神看着敖龙，“虽然也可以用，不过极其廉价，品质也很糟糕。”

精灵今晚已经满足了，于是兴趣缺缺，表示还会光顾，26号安静的恭送他离开。

精灵第二次来的时候正好遇上一场演出，许多店员穿着舞裙在台上跳舞。精灵看中了一个酒红色头发的精灵，据26号说，他原本是自愿来店里打工，但是临到接客又改变主意反悔了，被恼火的客人抓回来狠狠操了个遍以后就老实了。

精灵看着怀里的s-41，想象不出这个活泼可爱的孩子还有那样叛逆的行径。他在对方脸上那个红色的蝴蝶刺青上吻了吻，“他现在完全看不出来是来自外面的。”

“您如果想要那样的店员，我可以为您介绍。s-39是一位敖龙族，有正经职业但是每晚都来本店营业。他曾经还是个冒险者，身材很结实，人气挺不错的。”

精灵还未尝试过敖龙族，他想起昨晚那个装饰物看着还不赖，于是吩咐26号把那位店员带过来。

s-39被带过来的时候戴着可以遮住半张脸的面具。精灵用指节轻敲面具，试探能否摘下，被拒绝了。这还是他头一次被拒绝，不免觉得有趣。精灵挑起s-39的下巴，“怎么，怕白天会被人认出来？我还以为你先让身边的人都爽了一遍呢。”

s-39沉默应对，这让精灵意识到他是拥有人权的，而不是像s-41这种已经被彻底物化了。但是在他眼里都是肉便器，并没有本质的区别。精灵伸手摸了一把s-39背上的鳞片，那个沉默寡言的粉发敖龙族剧烈的颤抖了。这反应令他觉得有趣，手指仔细摩挲那些黑色的鳞片，s-39面色潮红，整个人似乎都变柔软了。

看来他的鳞片异常敏感。精灵这么想着，手伸向被鳞片包裹的龙尾巴，他反复捋着，s-39居然像被人抚摸阴茎一样一边呻吟一边流水。精灵用力掐了一下s-39的尾巴根部，这个家伙彻底露出了浪荡的本性。精灵赞赏的看着s-39丰满的胸部和臀部，内心想着这大概就属于安产型的身材。

“你其实也很想变成那些奶牛一样吧。”精灵轻轻撩拨s-39的乳头，“但是你还要装模作样维持一个正经的形象……如果我打你，你会高潮吗？”

“不行……会受伤的，那很疼……”

“哈，你以前不是冒险者吗，结果这么容易受伤？”精灵捏了捏s-39的脸颊，“那好吧，我得好好呵护脆弱的孩子。你去那边——”精灵指了指不远处的一个垫子，然后转头叫26号拿串珠过来，“等会自己把串珠塞进去。然后看着我和他做。”

被冷落许久的s-41凑上来主动亲吻精灵的脸颊。精灵给了对方想要的肉棒作为回应。s-41拥有一双极其缠人的腿，它们妖娆的盘在精灵的腰间，使出浑身解数讨好肉棒的主人，好让那个充满活力的阴茎射出浓厚的精液。

s-41快活的叫着，这让一旁的s-39十分难熬。精灵痛快的发泄完以后，抽出了自己的阴茎。上面裹满了乱七八糟的体液。他招手示意s-39过来，让他舔干净。

s-39顺从的爬过来，张嘴含住精灵的阴茎。各种各样的荷尔蒙味道交织在一起，但是他已经很习惯了，于是卖力的舔舐起来。他舔了舔精灵的龟头，然后突然开始吸吮前端，舌尖先是抵住尿道口贪婪的吸着，精灵感觉脊髓似乎都要被吸走，于是用力拉扯了一下s-39屁股里的串珠。s-39一下子失去了力气，他差点栽倒在地面上，由于力的作用，精灵的鸡巴差点捅穿他的喉咙。他整张脸往前扑，埋在精灵的阴囊里，手紧紧扒住他的大腿，看起来很像太久没吃到鸡巴的疯子。精灵整个人向后仰，两条腿盘起来锁住s-39的脖子，一只手用力按住他的脑袋，似乎打算让他溺死在精液里。另一只手反复拉动着s-39屁股里的串珠，地毯上留下一地的淫汁。

精灵来店里愈发频繁了，同时热衷于各种各样不同的玩法。他先是包下一个脸上有伤疤的白发精灵，不为别的，只是觉得这道疤令人遐想他的经历。然后命26号从提供壁尻服务的店员里随便拖出一个，那是一名刚刚进店的晨曦之民，还很拘谨害羞，对一切感到恐慌。精灵让他趴在地上撅起自己的屁股，然后叫人在上面画了一个性器官的图案。接下来命白发精灵拉开距离跪坐——他已经连编号都懒得去记忆了。精灵在两位荣获他指名的肉便器中间画了一条线，接着吩咐白发精灵进行射奶表演，他要用自己的奶水去射击晨曦之民屁股上的鸡巴图案。如果能连续射中10次，他就是赢家，可以得到客人的肉棒作为奖励。

那一晚精灵的创举使店里空前绝后的热闹，顾客们都来围观，不知谁还开了盘，于是客人们纷纷下注赌谁会赢。这个赌盘流动着难以想象的巨大金额，然而富豪们一掷千金只是为了看那个肉便器能不能成功用自己的奶水在另一个肉便器屁股上达成十次连击。

除了这些变态的游戏，精灵还在舞台上举办乱交派对。因为那天店里来了一个未尝人事的新人，那是一名被绑架的神父，浑身似乎白到发光，在淫邪的目光下瑟瑟发抖。精灵当即一掷千金买下他，然后让他被所有人蹂躏。每当这个可怜的前任神父榨取一次精液，精灵就往他的屁股里面塞一枚亚拉戈白金币。

精灵俨然成为了这家店最尊贵的客户，店里来了新鲜的也一定会联系他。比如上次店长搞来一个人类男性，据说他和艾欧泽亚的英雄长得几乎一模一样。虽然不是真的，但足以让龌龊的人们在意淫中过一把大英雄在自己身下臣服的瘾。精灵没有见过真的光之战士，察觉不出其乐趣所在。但是那男人被药物灌的晕晕乎乎，和服下摆什么都不穿的姿态倒是很吸引他。精灵用精液灌满他的肚子以后拿塞子把屁股洞塞上，然后用红绳在他身体上玩捆绑艺术。最后精灵折腾满意了，命人类保持两手交叠在后脑勺，双腿张开下蹲的姿势直到天亮。

精灵也没有遗忘26号。26号成为了他的专属接待，身价自然也水涨船高了。只是精灵每次刻意挑逗26号，引燃他的情欲，却一次也没有碰他，还吩咐店里务必看紧26，不要让他有机会自慰或是接客。后来失去理智的26已经彻底无法正常的做接待工作，精灵的捉弄游戏大获成功，用一次酣畅淋漓的性爱表彰26号一直以来的勤恳服务。被阴茎插入的时候26居然开心的哭出了声，同时语无伦次的感谢精灵的恩赐，发誓要一辈子做他的狗。

精灵在一次喝醉时操了那个作为装饰物摆放在店门口的敖龙。然后他就明白了为什么26号极力阻止自己使用他。敖龙的后穴松松垮垮，尽管他是如此积极的配合性交，还拥有色情的身体和淫荡的脸，但这实在是太扫兴了。他悻悻的抽回阴茎，甚至不愿意施舍一点精液给这个可怜的装饰品。

敖龙可怜的蹭着他的腿，大概真的太久没有尝到鸡巴的滋味了。精灵虽然醉了，但仍记得自己和别人有约。对方拥有令人印象深刻的灰色皮肤，还有一双勾人的金色眼睛。那个人似乎并不是店员，但是精灵觉得无所谓，他去搭讪，而对方给予了回应。

未等精灵赴约，他今晚的露水情人来了。不知为何他的一颦一笑都让精灵觉得透出一股浓浓的婊子气息。那自动送上门的灰皮婊子伸出双手环住精灵的脖子，用充满肉感的浑圆胸部贴上他的身体。

“我还以为你去哪里了……难不成你觉得这种货色比我更好吗？”

精灵在对方眼瞳中的一片金色迷醉了，他靠近了脑袋，想把舌头伸进对方的嘴里。那婊子主动的用自己的舌头勾住他的，来了一个声音响亮的湿吻。

精灵撩开他的衣服下摆，发现这婊子居然只穿了黑网袜而没有穿内裤，而且下体前后都是湿漉漉的，明显经历过激烈的性交。

“在那种乱交派对上，看见洞和鸡巴就不由自主迎上去了，谁还分得清是操了还是被操呢。”灰皮婊子主动脱了自己的衣服，露出还在外流精液的后穴。精灵拉扯了一下他的脐环，突然想到一个新玩法。他命敖龙四肢着地，充当自己的椅子。然后他跨坐在敖龙背上，示意那浪荡的艳遇对象过来。

“这孩子也太可怜了。”话是这么说，这位骚货眼里可是一点怜悯之意都没有。他乐得配合精灵的变态趣味，还故意用自己的鸡巴蹭敖龙的鳞片。当他享受精灵的操干时，注意到敖龙抬起屁股想要蹭一蹭，于是他用力按住敖龙的屁股，指甲嵌进对方的臀肉里，不给他一点机会。

“哈哈，你还真过分。”精灵注意到了对方的小动作，但满是赞赏意味，像这样尽情欺辱一个连人权都没有的底层肉便器让他感到愉悦。

“像你这样显贵出身的家伙……趣味却很低级啊。”灰皮婊子一边扭腰，一边在精灵耳边低语。

“你认得我？”但精灵此时已经无暇口头回复，这骚货的肉穴堪称极品，正想着法榨取他的精液。

“哈……什么名门继承人，简直就是脑子都化成精液射出去的性交怪兽……”他爽的浑身发颤，但是脸上是嘲讽意味的笑容，“不过，你保持这样干我就可以了哦♡”

精灵稍微恢复一点意识的时候，他躺在房间里，旁边是照料他的26号，那个神秘的婊子早已不知去向。

他并不关心对方的去向，反正也只是逢场作戏罢了。他稍微有点在意被当作性爱道具的敖龙，遂向26号询问。

“哦，它刚刚被利姆萨来的船队包下，正要进行出张服务呢。毕竟肉穴已经成了那副模样，也只有鲁加族可以凑合用一用吧。”

“那玩意到底是怎么回事？”

“所以说我阻止您去使用那个装饰品……啊，当然我没有责怪您的意思，都怪我没有看好它。”26号脸上满是歉意，“它曾经也是本店很受欢迎的头牌，但是被一个客人过分的使用后就坏掉了，为了物尽其用，它被安置为装饰物，只接一些廉价的活。但是这类客人通常都比较粗暴，所以它的身体状况越来越坏。本来是摆在舞台上的，但是发情的母猪样容易影响客人心情，就被转移到门口了。”

没想到这敖龙竟被压榨至此，精灵残酷的癖好使他有了点兴趣。26号敏锐的察觉到了精灵的心境变化，主动提出可以带他去参观敖龙出张服务的场面。

“有观赏他人性爱过程癖好的顾客也大有人在，本店将会满足您的全部需求。”

精灵去了航船停靠的港口，发现这里早已在隐蔽的角落设置好了观看席位，不由得再一次为这家店细致入微的服务感到折服。

他看到那些一看就是好久没洗过的肮脏鸡巴插进敖龙的肉穴，他因为久违的被操干，激动的双眼上翻，还流着泪水和口水。长久航行的鲁加船员们有许多积累的欲望想要发泄，这下敖龙可以做个痛快了。那些船员拽着他的尾巴，说他身上屁股洞以外的地方都是多余的赘肉。敖龙大概已经听不到他们在说什么，只是像久旱逢甘霖一般用身体吸取精液。

由于人数众多，有些急躁的船员们开始两根同时插入敖龙，在几轮这样的奸淫后，敖龙的后穴变得更加松弛。当鸡巴抽出来的时候，精液不受控制的全部流了出来，敖龙拼命收缩臀部想要挽留，然而全是徒劳。这幅悲惨的淫贱模样非但没有引来同情，反而让船员们抱怨起来为什么找了这样一个松货。但极其低廉的价格很快让不满散去，他们开始轮奸敖龙的嘴，那里温暖紧实，还是一个不赖的穴。

精灵已经可以预见到敖龙凄惨的未来，觉得没必要再看下去了，起身打算回家。令人意外的是，26号请精灵留步，说店长想见他，就在港口附近的餐厅。

能有幸见见那个神秘的店长，精灵自然很乐意。得到带路的指令后，26号带他进了餐厅一个幽静的包间。

令人意外的是，当初推荐精灵来店的商人也在。

“你也被邀请了？”精灵冲商人挑挑眉。

商人微笑不语，转身落座。精灵这才意识到不太对，商人居然坐在了主人席上。此时26号走到商人身边，为他斟酒。

“你……”

商人对于精灵震惊的表情很满意，“没错，我就是这家店的店长。看到您在本店快乐的样子，是在下的荣幸。”

精灵诧异于这名不经传的男人竟然拥有如此庞大的财富和势力。他搞不清楚对方的目的是什么，于是试探着开口，“你是要我和你合作吗？”

“合作？不不不。”商人露出了愉快的笑容，“我是来帮您的。”

“帮我？”精灵这下彻底搞不懂了。

商人抬起一只手，示意26号把东西拿出来。26号拿出了一叠纸递给精灵。乍一看只是乱七八糟的法律文书，但是它们轻易让不可一世的大少爷变了脸色。

“你这是什么意思！？”

“正如这些文书显示的，您的家产，名下的产业已经全部被我收购了。也就是说，您现在身无分文。啊，不仅如此，您还欠了我一大笔钱。”

“你叫我怎么相信这种混账事情！”

精灵气的脸都红了，毫无形象的对商人大喊大叫，把那堆纸扔的到处都是。商人也不生气，只是轻轻抚上精灵的脸颊，“您的皮肤真是白净，一动怒就红彤彤的了。”

精灵啪的一下打掉商人的手，“你干出这种事情到底是为了什么？报复我以前不搭理你吗？”

“没有的事情，和您家合作的那点资金对我来说无关紧要。”商人这番话刺痛了精灵的自尊心，“只是您有没有注意到，我的店里精灵族很多呢？那是我个人的爱好，我非常喜欢这个美丽高雅的种族。我接近您，也是因为我看中了您的样貌，希望您能成为我众多收藏中的一个。”

精灵的表情活像生吞了一根魔界花卷须。“你少给我说那种变态的东西……”

“我觉得比起您对我店员们的所作所为，这并算不上变态。好了，您一但把自己卖给我，所有的债务都能一笔勾销，您家族的资产也会悉数回归。当然，您没有拒绝的余地。我已经把您在本店的行径全部告知您的父亲，那位大人一定巴不得用这个令家族蒙羞的儿子换回财产吧。”

精灵脸色惨白，他想要逃跑，却被26号压制住了，他从未想到过26号竟然有如此大的力气。

“那么大少爷的第一次，就交给26号吧。作为您一直指名的接待，我想是再合适不过了。”

竟然要被自己以前玩弄的肉便器操——精灵无法忍受这样的屈辱。他挣扎起来，被26号悉数压制。

“还记得我曾经发誓做您一辈子的狗吗？如今被狗操的滋味如何？”26号微笑着看惊恐的情绪爬满精灵那双蜜糖一般的褐色眼睛。他轻轻舔吻精灵白嫩的皮肤，身为贵族的他被保养的相当好。在精灵彻底在恐惧的煎熬中麻木时，26号把阴茎强行插入了精灵的身体。

精灵痛的大叫，但是26号没有温柔的打算。不过他安慰精灵，所有人第一次都是很痛的，这是本店的宗旨，今后作为店员，也要牢记这次的痛苦。精灵趴在地上哀鸣，被折辱的差点昏死过去。可是26号的性爱技巧十分高超，精灵逐渐获得了快感，他身体的变化没有逃过对方的眼睛。“您很有天分，一定会成为优秀的店员，真期待啊。”

精灵一想到会被注射药物变成那种像女人一样的身体，还要一边流着乳汁一边乞求肉棒，就觉得恶心想吐。商人察觉到了这极其浓烈的厌恶情绪，“看来我们的大少爷并不想成为本店的特色头牌……唉，真可惜，明明您乳头的颜色那么漂亮。”

商人伸手抚摸精灵的胸部，26号正好对着他的敏感点狠狠来了一下，精灵本想骂人的话语变成了娇媚的呻吟。“真动听啊。”商人闭上眼睛，仿佛在听什么高雅的管弦乐。“看来大少爷做好准备了，这次射完以后就把他带出去迎接客人吧。”

26号点头，加快了抽插的速度。等他射完以后，开始替精灵清理后穴。26号把脸贴到精灵的阴茎上，亲吻了一下茎身，“真可惜，这根肉棒把我干的很舒服……以后就不能用了。”26号站了起来，贪婪的盯着阴茎，“既然如此……让我最后来使用一下吧。”

26号用手指撑开自己的后穴坐了上去。他发出满足的喟叹，然后像以往服侍精灵那样浪荡的扭动起来。他故意很用力的往精灵身上坐，把自己留在对方身体里的精液挤压出来，同时手指还在精灵身体里鼓捣，阴茎和后穴的双重快感让精灵意识模糊。这算是他在操26号吧？但是精灵却有一种仍是被对方侵犯的感觉，难道他真的要变成风俗店的妓女吗？

26号等到自己彻底装不下多余的精液才满足。他抚摸着自己的肚子，温柔的看向精灵，“要是能怀上您的孩子就好了，或者您怀上我的也不错……这样我们以后可以一家人一起在店里工作了。”

疯了，这家店的人全部都是疯子。精灵绝望的闭上眼睛。但是他没有思考人生的余裕了，26号要带他去见第一位客人。

精灵脖子上挂着项圈，被26号牵着走。他走了一段，感觉不太对劲，这似乎不是去店里的方向。他茫然的抬头张望，看见了一群非常熟悉的人。

“哦哦哦，来了来了！”“果然是真的啊！”“有这种好事，今晚真是赚大发了！”

精灵哆嗦着嘴唇，脸色惨白。这群围着他欢呼的男人正是他几小时前旁观的鲁加船员。他们脚边不省人事的是已经被玩的一塌糊涂的敖龙。

“你、你们怎么可以……！”

“稍安勿躁，因为您之前好像不喜欢当奶牛的样子，店长特意为您安排了这项工作。店长让我转告您，他最喜欢高高在上的人跌到谷底再也爬不起来的样子。”26号笑眯眯的对精灵解释完以后，对船员们说道，“正如我们之前所说，为了补偿之前那位店员不到位的服务，这是补偿，客人们可以尽情使用，而且全部免费。这是本店的新人，还是第一次接客。”

听到是个生嫩的小穴，男人们欢呼起来。精灵似乎已经丧失了思考能力，保持着可怕的脸色。

“这孩子之前是贵族家的少爷，品质可以保证。只是大少爷难免心高气傲一些，还没有被完全驯服。”

“没关系，我们保证帮你们店把他操的服服帖帖。”

“那真是太感谢了，只要不死，他随你们怎么使用。”26号恭敬的行礼，“那么天亮以后，我再把两位店员接走。”

天亮以后，他说天亮以后！可是天空看着还那么黑！精灵绝望了，他大喊让26号别走，说自己愿意去接受改造，不要让他一个人接待这些客人。但是26号置若罔闻，并没有回头。

“哟，嫌弃我们了？告诉你，尝过我们的鸡巴，别的男人的你就看不上啦！”

“年轻人要努力工作，不要想着挑轻松的活，这里可没有你的爸爸妈妈帮你！”

“好了别哭了，等被干完以后你可以写封信告诉你爸妈，你现在是个可以独立赚钱的好孩子了。为了让父母高兴，还不快好好舔老子的鸡巴。”

精灵从未觉得夜晚如此漫长。这些粗野的船员完全不懂得怜惜，根本就是单方面的泄欲。又疼又累，想要休息，但是一旦动作停下就会被揪着头发打。后来男人们干脆把他拖到海边，他一停就把他的头按进水里。海水又咸又涩，窒息和冰冷让精灵对死亡有了认知。到最后他已经疲累的没有意识了，只是本能的拼命扭腰和吞咽鸡巴，避免自己被杀掉。

26号来接他的时候，看到的就是精灵无意识的像抱住救命稻草一样卯足了劲讨好鸡巴的场面。他对此十分满意，向船员们恭敬的致谢，然后把精灵和敖龙一道带了回去。

被带回店里以后，人们检查了精灵的肉穴，最后决定他只能和敖龙一样做个装饰品。那些曾经被精灵玩弄过的店员们都用怜悯的眼神注视着他，这让他的自尊再一次被狠狠挫伤了。

但是精灵依然被注射了产乳的药物，理由是他可以在门口当一个人体喷泉，把敖龙当靶子用自己的奶水射击，就像他当初发明的游戏一样。之后店长特意邀请了曾经被精灵不屑一顾的小商人来干他，由于曾经被精灵冷嘲热讽的仇恨，他们下手相当重。精灵还被命令要低声下气的请求那些小商人购买自己的吸奶套餐，就像他们曾经点头哈腰只为自己家能和他们有业务来往。但是商人们嬉皮笑脸的拒绝了他，理由是他太骚贱，喝他的奶会被传染母猪病毒。

在这样日复一日的折磨中，精灵几乎丧失了自己的人格。他逐渐听从性欲的支配，去讨好勾引往来的客人。但是他的后穴也被玩坏了，大家最多用他口交，或者玩玩他的奶子。精灵和敖龙同为没人使用的肉便器，最后只好互相抚慰。他俩的这一行为被撞见后引起了大量围观，还成为了店里的特色节目。

精灵就这样彻底同化——直到有一天，他无意间听到客人说话，得知自己的父亲正在寻找他。

他就知道父亲不可能如此绝情！

精灵想法子勾搭上几个客人协助自己逃跑，之后一路靠卖淫赚取路费，终于和家里的佣人取得联系。

佣人前来见精灵的时候惊呆了。因为精灵穿着暴露，身上绘制着情色的花纹，浑身都是精液的味道和雌性发情的气息。尤其是那对和女人几乎没有差别的大奶，乳头正上翘着往外淌奶。

“你不是少爷……对，你不可能是他……要是让老爷知道少爷变成这副样子，我们就死定了！所以你绝对不可能是少爷！”

那仆人这么说着，冲过来掐住精灵的脖子，他想要杀人灭口。精灵毫无反抗之力，在窒息中潮吹了好几次，觉得或许这样死掉算是个不错的结局。

待精灵醒来，发现自己躺在柔软的大床上，旁边是许久未见的店长。所幸他的智商还在，想明白了这是怎么一回事。从一开始就是店长下的套，故意整这么一出，再把他捉回来，真是独特的消遣方式。

“看来你大脑的功能还在，我应该恭喜你，但很可惜，我更希望你变成除了鸡巴什么都不会想的母猪。”

“唔。”精灵没有很抗拒的意味，他已经彻底放弃反抗这个男人。

店长对他的态度很满意，拿出一盒药剂，“现在做一个装饰品对于你来说很难熬吧？我花了一番功夫搞到这个……它能让你的身体变得适合生产。”

精灵呆呆的看着那药剂，“你要我生孩子？”

“啊，没错。生产秀我想一定有很多人愿意掏钱看，更何况是男人的。生下来的孩子会从小培养，以后成为店员。只不过这药的副作用是会严重损坏人的脑神经，你以后会彻底变成一个废人。”

自己有选择的余地吗。精灵这么干巴巴的想着，他现在唯一的感觉就是胸部胀的难受。精灵凑到店长身边，“我想给您生孩子。”

店长高兴的亲吻了精灵，这是他们第一次做爱。精灵在高潮的时候药物一管一管注射进来，一想到他说不定真的会怀孕，竟然忘乎所以的在高潮时发出了母猪一样的叫声。

精灵不再是装饰物了，他的工作地点转移到了店内的舞台。他的生产表演将在未来为这家店带来更加惊人的利润。

end


End file.
